


Monster what?!

by MellenCollie_An_ShrinkingCoyote



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, hybrid babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenCollie_An_ShrinkingCoyote/pseuds/MellenCollie_An_ShrinkingCoyote
Summary: In which Reader and sans have a discussion about what shouldn't be possible but is.it's short, possibly their will be more if you guys want Alph to explain in full detail on how Monster preg works. shouldn't have to explain human preg thats what your folks are for!lol.(the twin's souls color  idea's borrowed from Ladyanatares Soul chart for her Not Your Doll A.U.)





	Monster what?!

**Author's Note:**

> Spellin ,caps(or lack there of) and grammar on this are intentional on this one folks.

***wow sweetheart, are ya uh, s,sure? i mean i ain’t saying ya lyin, but this shouldn't be possible.“**  
  
      Sans rubbed the back of his neck nervously looking anywhere but at you. You sighed and looked down at the coffee table, at the six pregnancy tests of different brands all saying the same thing, that you was indeed pregnant. And considering the fact that you’d only been with sans for the last six months, and that you were never really regular to begin with meant that you were anywhere between 3 to 5 months pregnant. And since you at least had been monogamous since you started dating sans it could only be his…. But he had told you when you would started dating and became intimate with with him that unless you two Soul  Bonded there was no way in hell to get you pregnant, hell he wasn’t even sure if a Monster in a human could soul bond, let alone procreate. And you would believe that. You both had a voracious healthy sex drive and boy had you been” busy"these last couple of months. So when you had realized that not only had you not had any sign of your cycle in the last five months.On top of showing a few signs of being pregnant, such as nausea a lot of nausea changes in appetite and mood swings or really mood seesaw you decided to try pregnancy test just ya  know for the fuck of it. And when the first one came back positive you went and bought a few more of different brands all of which said you were knocked up.So he were in your tiny little apartments living room with said pregnancy tests on your coffee table looking at sans rather annoyingly.

  
“You said this wasn’t possible,that we must be bonded for this to happen and I'm fairly certain I would remember that right? I mean you can’t _accidentally Soul Bond_ right?”

          You huffed and sat down on your beanbag chair rubbing your tummy a bit God’s you so didn’t want to puke again but you totally felt like you are going to. You felt sick emotionally mentally and spiritually. You are a poor college student. How in the hell wer,were to raise a kid? Hell, you could barely afford to take care of yourself, now you a little life to think about. Half Monster half human no less! Monsters had just gotten the right to to vote, to Mary, to own businesses and property legally… how would a halfbreed kid survive, be treated in the world as it was right now? Would the government snatch them up? Run experiments on them? Would other children treat them different, bully them? What would they even look like?And you knew, you knew that be multiples you were a twin of twins from both sides of the family and they were twins of quads so there was no way in hell it was just one kid cooking in your womb right now. Which made this even scarier.That may be what made you feel the sickest, you would calledsans to talk about it because that’s the adult thing to do but deep down you were worried you really didn’t know just where this relationship was going if you guys were just kinda fuckbuddys or something more. You didn’t even know if he wanted kids. What..if….He didn’t want kids, what if you want you to get rid of them? What if he decided he didn’t want you that this has happened? You felt your thoughts starting the spiral down and down as you clutched your knees to your chest buried your head on them?

***hey,hey sweetheart,look at me.p,please?**

                Sans had wondered over to you when he’d noticed you curling into your self.your soul had darken and that was troubling to him,yea kid were a tad bit scary of an idea, but it was a little late in the game to be scared,theywhere here, a thing. And really Kids where a thing to be celebrated since they were so rare in the Underground,when you started sniffling and whimpering how you didn’t you could get rid of them,and how sorry you were ans was taken aback……Get RID of them? the fuqk did you mean get rid of them? Humans could do such a thing????? He had to get you to calm down so you’d talk to him because right now he was feeling fairly on edge of a panic attack himself. He was going over and Over in his mind on how he coulda knocked you up,he knows you hadn’t Soul Bonded with him,it’s impossible to do that with out the other noticing..and thats the only way he’d have been fertile outside his heat cycle which he hadn’t had around you yet,he’d had his winter cycle just before you’d met,and his Summer was…..late actually…. he shoulda felt the begins of it two weeks ago now that he thought on it, but he’d felt nothing,and now here you are all upset and knocked up with his kid…Sans knelled down and wrapped his arms around you.

            ***shhhhh,shhhh sweetheart ’s ok. ’sgona b’ ok.**

                Sans held you close as you cried waiting for you to calm down enough o talk.

Finally, after what felt like hours(probably only a few minutes), You calmed down and just kinda cuddled into him.He herd you mutter something into his ribs.

  ***what was that sweetheart?**

  You pulled away and looked Sans in the eye lights.

  “I asked what do you want to do about..this….them?……Do you want me…to…ge…..g…..get.r…..”

  Sans cut you off

    *** whadda me “get rid of them” sweetheart?what dos the even mean? i don’t understand.**

    You huffed and replied feeling _annoyed_ " I mean do you want to raise these kids with me,be a family? Or Do You want me to have an abortion? As in terminate the pregnancy…Or do you not want to even see me again or????“

            Sans just stared at you. Terminate the pregnancy? were you honestly telling him that humans k.k.killed their unborn young?! The HELL? Why would you think that he’s EVER want you do do that to his, or any kids? Sky above Humans were so alike and at the same time Different from Monsters! Why would you think he’d want nothing to do with you now that you were caring his offspring? Was it normal for Humans to abandon pregnant mates?

***no swetheart,_________ listen to me.i don’t want ya to do anything ya don’t want to.ok? ya this is a goof up,hehnormallyi’m better at math thenthis,hehe. a lot of things will have ta change in the next few weeks but i’m sure we’ll get through this tagether,helli raised boss and he turned out all right. all right? now stand up will ya,let me get a look atcha.**

    You stand up with Sans help and he pulls away from you and stares at you concentrating on you lower belly.

*** huh, wow….there's two souls there,one wrath,or determination hard to tell this young and one integrity,or sloth or hell could be perseverance both souls are oddly muted in color,like human but also white like a monsters…guess that figures since their both huh?heh. i’m not a med dr,had to deal with those classes but i don’t know enough beyond basic healinso i can’t say if their two months along for four,lol as much as i hate ta say it,we’re gona have ta vist alph to find out how far along ya are. i’m fairly sure though that we got more then 3 weeks til ya pop though thank the stars.**

  You look at Sans oddly.

 "What do you mean a few weeks til I pop? Babies take 9 months to be born Sans. not 4 months!”

       You feel yourself start to sweat.Oh gods did Monsters pregnancy only last four months?how the hell did anything get done in time!Sans noticed you start to panic so he started to explain while helping you sit back down so you wouldn’t collapse.

***9 months? humans really take that long? welli guess with all that extra matter that makes sense. monsters normally “give birth” anywhere from 4 to 6 months depending on whether or not its a boss monster. boss monster pregnancy normally run about 6 months ‘cause they need more magic to be made. and when the baby bones is born the parent’s age for the first 16 years of their life as both contribute to the child grow with their magic.once the child hits maturity they no longer need their parents magic to bolster their own. the time frame is different for different boss monsters, this is just an examples of what my kind go through since ’. a boss an’ all. not really sure how this will effect the fact that there’s two of 'em in there though…multiples is unheard of among monsters. takes a lot of magic to birth one after all. and these are part human, so i can’t say if it’ll be 6 months,9, or somewhere between.but know this sweetheart, i,i love you. do ya understand that? and while this was not expected it’s happened so we’ll get through this tagether got it? we know now and as of now we’re family got that?..t.t.that is if you’ll have me? i know i’ve got a temper and ima slob an..an**

  Sans looked into your eye’s,his face bright red.He looked so flustered,andworried,like he thought you’d say no?You gulped and asked

   "You askin me to marry you sans?like that? Or do Monsters only Soul Bond? What are you saying Sugar skull?“

    Sans gulped loudly.

***woulda ya want that? ta soul bond with me? it’s a lot more then what you humans  call marriage. there no breaking this promise if you change your mind latter.to even try would kill us both. it would mean you’d know e…everything…no secretes. you’d know where i was and how i was feelin all the time,and i love you…i….i could understand if ya…**

    You hugged sans tighter. "Of coarse you big dummy! Of course I want to Bond with you. I love you,I wouldn’t have been so worried about you leavin me if I didn’t love you, you mook!”

     You and sans spend the rest of the afternoon and evening talking and snuggling together in bed.There’s a lot to talk about after all.

                  You make plans to see Aphyus latter that week to make sure everything was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know whatcha think? and what would you do if this was you?


End file.
